Le secret de Claudia
by Sylphideland
Summary: Claudia Stilinski, mariée depuis 2 ans, attend son premier enfant. Un soir, elle est attaquée et mordue par une Bête ... Une peur sourde s'installera dans son cœur au fil des années écoulées : son fils a-t-il été contaminé ? Doit-elle tout avouer à son mari ? RESUME PLUS COMPLET EN PREMIERE PAGE (se passe avant la saison 1, 2, 3a et 3b) 1er OS d'une trilogie


**Titre** : Le secret de Claudia

**Résumé** : Claudia, mariée depuis deux ans à John, sergent de police, est enceinte de son premier enfant. C'est un petit garçon bien vif qui ne cesse de la rouer de coup de pied. Un soir, alors qu'elle est sortie s'acheter une pizza, elle est attaquée par une Bête aux yeux rouges ... mais étaient-ils réellement rouges ? Mordue et secouée, Claudia a peur pour son bébé ; sortira-t-il indemne de cette rencontre ? Elle ne le saura que lorsqu'elle lui aura donné naissance. Doit-elle tout avouer de son passé à John ?

Car oui, Claudia Stilinski cache un secret ... un secret que la famille Hale connait.

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : fantastique/romance

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Jeff Davis. Qu'il soit béni !

**Nombre de chapitres** : 1

Se passe avant la saison 1,2,3a et 3b

* * *

_Beacon Hills, en 1995 …_

Claudia Stilinski poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Evidemment, il faisait nuit ; évidemment, il faisait froid ; évidemment, sa voiture venait de tomber en panne.

Debout près du véhicule, une main posée sur le capot pour garder l'équilibre, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle sans grande conviction. La rue était déserte, la ville semblait inhabitée. Pourquoi Beacon Hills paraissait toujours aussi vide ?! Pas âme qui vive et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une voiture apparaisse par miracle, pas sur cette route au sortir de la ville ; une longue ligne droite et obscure qui coupait la forêt en deux.

De nouveau, Claudia soupira. Elle allait devoir marcher jusqu'en ville, trouver une cabine téléphonique et appeler son mari qui travaillait au commissariat et n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir s'occuper de la voiture tout de suite ; cependant, pour elle, il était impensable de faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à leur maison. Pas dans son état.

Comme pour répondre à sa préoccupation, quelque chose bougea en elle et Claudia sourit. Elle passa une main douce et rassurante sur son ventre rond et dit dans un murmure :

- Chut … du calme petit homme. Tout va bien.

Son enfant lui donna un coup de pied, comme pour la contredire, et la future maman grimaça. Un vrai petit diable qui ne cessait de gigoter sans cesse, dans tous les sens, la malmenant nuit et jour. Selon son gynécologue, c'était normal ; cela voulait simplement dire que son fils était en bonne santé et avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Ça, elle aurait pu le dire toute seule.

Elle était enceinte de sept mois et demi et devait éviter de se fatiguer inutilement ; la grossesse se déroulait bien mais l'épuisait beaucoup. Seule une envie incontrôlable de pizza aux poivrons et anchois l'avait convaincu de sortir de chez elle mais, sur le chemin du retour, sa voiture avait toussé avant de s'immobiliser. Au moins, avec l'immense pizza qui refroidissait sur le siège passager, elle était sûre de ne pas mourir de faim.

Claudia prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et carra les épaules. Plus vite elle se déciderait à avancer, plus vite elle serait arrivée. Après tout, ça n'était que deux petits kilomètres, elle avait déjà marché et même couru bien plus longtemps et plus loin avant ; ça n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter son précédent travail, qui demandait beaucoup d'effort physique, pour venir habiter ici avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle s'était forcément ramollie. Mais avant, il lui fallait prendre des forces.

Elle contourna la voiture d'une démarche mal assurée, ouvrit la portière côté passager puis la boîte qui contenait la monstrueuse pizza pour six personnes. Et dire que son but premier avait été de la dévorer seule dans son canapé, devant sa télé. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. Drôle de soirée. Elle s'empara de deux parts encore chaudes et odorantes, les empila l'une sur l'autre et croqua une bouchée. Dans son ventre, son fils remua de plus belle et la jeune femme sourit.

- On aime les poivrons petit homme ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine. Ou le fromage peut-être ?

L'enfant gigota encore un peu avant de se calmer. Claudia avala avant de croquer immédiatement une nouvelle bouchée de sa pizza. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Avant d'être enceinte, elle se vantait d'avoir un appétit d'oiseau ; mais depuis que le bébé grandissait en elle, elle avait fait de la nourriture sa nouvelle religion et s'était même essayée à la cuisine. Il s'était avéré qu'elle était plutôt douée, ce qui ravissait son mari, et qu'elle y prenait même beaucoup de plaisir. Cependant, le médecin ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était encore un peu trop mince, ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue, et que deux ou trois kilos supplémentaires auraient sans doute réglés le problème ; mais Claudia avait un métabolisme qui lui permettait d'éliminer facilement. Voilà pourquoi elle paraissait toujours mince et élancée malgré son ventre bien arrondi.

Elle avala la nourriture, poussa un soupir de satisfaction, puis s'apprêtait à terminer ses deux parts de pizza lorsqu'elle se figea, tous les sens en alerte. Tout autour d'elle, la forêt était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyait, la nuit, les bois n'étaient pas plus calmes que durant la journée, bien au contraire. Hors là, un silence pesant et assourdissant régnait tout autour d'elle, faisant raisonner dans ses tempes les battements puissants de son cœur étonnamment calme. C'était comme si tous les animaux avaient fuis.

Ce genre de situation, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle avait décidé de tout quitter pour son mari, John Stilinski, le seul homme à l'avoir détournée de la voix dangereuse dans laquelle elle s'était engagée. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité sur son passé et n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire un jour, mais jamais elle ne se serait douté que ledit passé la rattraperait ici, à Beacon Hills, ville tranquille de Californie. Elle s'était pourtant bien renseignée avant de suivre son époux mais, manifestement, ce ne fut pas assez.

Derrière elle, un grognement sourd et rauque raisonna dans le silence anormal de cette nuit fraîche, faisant naître un frisson à la base de sa colonne vertébrale qui remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle se retourna lentement, calmement, alors que son enfant dans son ventre donnait un coup de pied, et vit dans l'obscurité une masse sombre et grosse comme un ours se découper parmi les bois. Deux yeux rouges ponctuaient la silhouette, incroyablement lumineux. Un frisson d'horreur parcouru tout le corps de Claudia lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait en face d'elle le prédateur parfait, le monstre le plus dangereux et le moins connu de ce pays gigantesque en proie à la folie. Face à elle, la bête poussa un grognement sauvage et un rayon de lune courageux éclaira ses crocs, longs et blancs.

Claudia leva les yeux vers le ciel. Tout là-haut, la lune, ronde et brillante, nourrissait la nuit de ses rayons d'argent. Elle retint son souffle. C'était la pleine lune. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pris garde avant de sortir ? Pourquoi ce réflexe qu'elle avait eu durant des années avant de rencontrer John l'avait-il abandonné si brutalement ? Elle ne vivait plus dans ce monde de terreur depuis quelques années seulement et pourtant, déjà, était devenue beaucoup moins alerte que dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à chasser.

Un grognement assourdissant répondit à ses pensées et Claudia baissa son regard sur la bête qui lui faisait toujours face, de l'autre côté de la route, a à peine cinq ou six mètres de distance. Elle imagina très vite les possibilités, avec une seule constante : elle devait protéger son fils, ce bébé qu'elle portait encore dans son ventre et qui s'évertuait à la rouer de coups de pied, comme s'il avait senti son inquiétude ; ce bébé qu'elle et John avaient tellement désiré. Genim Stilinski n'était pas encore né qu'il était déjà en danger de mort.

La seule arme qu'elle possédait se trouvait dans la boîte à gant – son mari étant sergent, il était facile et normale pour elle d'avoir un pistolet à proximité – mais, parce qu'elle connaissait le monstre qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Claudia savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se pencher, de tendre la main, d'ouvrir la boîte à gant pour s'emparer de l'arme et de viser avant de tirer. Son ennemi était trop rapide. Beaucoup trop agile. Son ennemi était un humain avant d'être un animal.

Alors, parce que c'était sa seule option, sans trop réfléchir à ce que ce geste pourrait provoquer comme réaction chez son adversaire, Claudia leva la main gauche vers son pendentif – un petit collier en argent au bout duquel pendait une sphère brillante. Mais, manifestement, elle avait à faire à un monstre qui s'y connaissait car sitôt vit-il son geste qu'il s'élança vers elle dans un grognement assourdissant comme un coup de tonnerre. La jeune femme et future maman, alourdie par le poids de son ventre, n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter suffisamment. Paniquée et plus en colère que jamais elle ne put que voir l'immense gueule de la bête s'ouvrir dans sa direction et ses bras longs et larges comme des cuisses se tendre vers elle pour la saisir. Une petite partie analytique de son cerveau lui dit, durant un bref instant, que le spécimen qu'elle avait en face d'elle était plus puissant et plus sauvage que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant : son visage difforme, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le loup, était recouvert de poils noirs et hirsutes, tout comme le reste de son corps musculeux aux os saillants ; une odeur rance de chair brûlée, de bois noir et de terre humide se dégageait de sa fourrure épaisse.

Une fulgurante douleur aiguë la fit revenir à elle et Claudia réalisa avec horreur que le monstre avait refermé sa large mâchoire sur son bras gauche, l'empêchant ainsi de se servir de son arme. Les crocs, longs et aiguisés, percèrent sa peau, sa chair et ses muscles avec une facilité aberrante et la jeune femme senti immédiatement son sang couler chaudement dans la gueule de son ennemi, emplissant l'air de son odeur métallique. Elle poussa un cri de rage, lâcha le dernier bout de sa double-pizza poivron et anchois, et frappa. Son poing s'écrasa sur le museau de la bête qui mugit, raffermit sa prise et se hissa sur ses pattes puissantes pour la soulever. Claudia hurla de douleur alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol et son ennemi l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs d'un seul coup de tête.

La jeune femme ne s'envola pas très haut ni très loin et eut tout juste le temps de se rouler en boule pour protéger son ventre et son bébé. Paniqué, ce dernier ne cessait de ruer, comme s'il voulait sortir d'elle et tenter d'échapper à cette attaque par ses propres moyens. Un hurlement sauvage accompagna sa chute et Claudia retrouva immédiatement ses réflexes : toujours recroquevillée, elle tendit la main droite, ouvrit son pendentif et récolta au creux de sa paume tremblante une petite poudre violette et odorante. Un grognement la fit se redresser et, désespérée mais déterminée, elle souffla. La poudre s'envola tout autour d'elle en un nuage compact qui percuta la bête de plein fouet ; c'était un moyen comme un autre de se défendre, une astuce que son mentor lui avait apprise en dernier recours pour sauver sa vie. Utiliser ainsi, l'aconit était moins efficace mais permettait à un chasseur de retomber sur ses pieds et peut-être sauver sa vie.

L'énorme monstre noir toussa, grogna, puis s'écarta de Claudia d'un bond large. Sa fourrure, recouverte de poudre, frétilla sous un vent léger et la bête gémit en frottant son visage de son avant-bras gauche. Il toussa de nouveau mais se redressa soudainement. Dans ses yeux, plus rouge que jamais, la jeune femme cru voir une immense rage meurtrière et sut à cet instant qu'elle et son enfant allaient mourir ce soir.

Mais alors que la bête se tassait, prête à bondir sur elle, une lumière vive l'éclaira brutalement et un klaxon retentit dans la nuit. Le monstre grogna, bondit en arrière et disparu simplement dans la forêt, aussi rapidement que lorsqu'il était apparu. La voiture qui venait de surgir dérapa en freinant bruyamment puis s'immobilisa près de celle de Claudia qui, le souffle court, la regardait les yeux écarquillés, sans trop croire à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle vivait.

Elle respirait.

Dans son ventre, son fils continuait de bouger, vivant lui aussi.

Et elle venait de se faire mordre par un loup-garou.

...

_Le lendemain, maison Stilinski …_

Son reflet lui renvoya son regard terne et affolé ; ses lèvres tremblaient, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer, mais pas de tristesse ni de désespoir. Si Claudia avait à cet instant tant envie de laisser couler ses larmes, c'était à cause de la rage qui la faisait trembler toute entière.

Parce que ce qui était arrivée, et ce qui en découlera, était de sa faute, elle le savait ; elle n'avait pas pris assez de précaution, avait perdu ses réflexes d'antan, et s'était montrée faible. Le lycan qui l'avait attaqué était un alpha, elle avait pu voir ses yeux rouges briller et la fixer intensément. Et lorsqu'un alpha mordait …

La future maman serra le bord du lavabo aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, baissa le visage vers le bas et étouffa un hurlement de rage. Son ventre proéminent ne fit qu'accentuer la culpabilité qui l'emplissait désormais toute entière. Qu'allait-il arriver à son bébé maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas redoublé d'effort pour le protéger ? Une larme amère et traitresse coula lentement sur sa joue.

Lorsque la voiture avait fait fuir le loup-garou, Claudia en avait été très soulagée. Elle était en vie, son bébé aussi. Une femme était descendue du véhicule, affolée mais sûre d'elle, et s'était présentée comme étant l'infirmière Mélissa McCall qui travaillait à l'hôpital de la ville. Claudia se souvenait, encore maintenant, du soulagement que ces paroles avaient fait naître en elle. La jeune femme, très consciencieuse et aux gestes précis et vifs, lui avait fait un garrot pour arrêter le saignement, l'avait fait monté dans sa voiture et avait immédiatement fait demi-tour pour la conduire à l'hôpital, tout en ne cessant pas de répéter qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un animal sauvage se conduire de la sorte ni même s'approcher autant d'une ville.

Evidemment, Claudia ne lui avait rien révélé ; comment avouer à une parfaite inconnue qui venait de vous sauver la vie que la bête qu'elle avait fait fuir n'était autre qu'un loup-garou, un alpha qui plus est, le prédateur le plus puissant et le plus dangereux de la planète ? Alors elle avait serré les dents et s'était tue, pleine de crainte et de culpabilité.

Son mari avait été rapidement prévenu par l'hôpital et fut auprès d'elle en une quinzaine de minutes alors que les médecins refermaient la plaie profonde qui ornait son bras et vérifiaient les constantes du bébé. Manifestement, malgré quelques contractions douloureuses, Genim Stilinski se portait comme un charme. Affolé et éberlué par cette histoire d'animal sauvage, le sergent John était resté auprès d'elle durant des heures, mais sa présence n'avait pas réussi à éloigner la crainte et la frayeur qui montait inexorablement dans le cœur de sa femme. Elle aurait pu choisir de tout lui révéler à cet instant ; de lui dire que, durant des années avant de le connaître, elle avait été une chasseuse de loup-garou et mettait ainsi sa vie en danger presque toutes les nuits. Mais la peur l'en empêcha. De même que le Code. Toute personne quittant la famille des chasseurs de lycans se devait d'oublier ; ne rien dire à personne ; enterrer ce secret dans sa tombe. Et elle avait trop peur des répercussions si elle en parlait à l'homme qu'elle aimait alors, encore une fois, elle avait serré les dents et s'était tue.

A présent, le lendemain de l'attaque, elle tremblait de frayeur et de rage. Elle avait tenté de se persuader toute la nuit et toute la journée qu'elle s'était trompée, que le loup-garou n'était pas un alpha, que ces yeux n'étaient pas rouges, mais les souvenirs de cette nuit étaient bien trop nets pour qu'elle se mente à elle-même. Elle avait été mordue, et les alliés d'hier deviendraient bientôt les ennemis de demain. Sauf si elle mettait un terme à tout ça avant.

Elle se redressa et se fixa de nouveau dans les yeux par le biais du miroir. Enfermée dans la salle de bain de leur chambre, elle voulait être sûre. John était venu la chercher à l'hôpital à la fin de son service, car les médecins avaient préféré la garder en observation toute la nuit et toute la journée. A présent, le soir était tombé et la lune, de nouveau, se levait, moins ronde et moins brillante cependant. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait été mordue. Elle allait à présent enfin savoir.

Lentement, elle défit le bandage qui enserrait son bras et, la douleur allant s'éveillant malgré les antidouleurs et anti-inflammatoires dont les médecins l'avaient gavé, un infime espoir la fit trembler. Son bras se révéla sous la lumière trop blanche et trop agressive du néon de la petite pièce. Claudia sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. La blessure était là, profonde et rouge, déjà entourée d'une croûte marron et sèche. Elle suintait un peu, tiraillait et sentait encore le sang, mais elle était bien là. Elle n'avait pas guéri, les formidables pouvoirs de guérison instantanée des lycans ne lui avaient pas été transmis. Le soulagement de cette constatation rompit le barrage qui se trouvait derrière ses yeux et Claudia ne retint plus ses larmes. Elle pleura de joie. Caressa son ventre. Son bébé devait très certainement dormir car il ne bougeait plus, mais Claudia le caressa encore et encore.

Elle s'était finalement trompée. Dans la peur de l'instant, elle avait dû croire que les yeux de son agresseur étaient rouges. Mais, manifestement, ça n'était pas le cas.

...

_Trente-six jours plus tard, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital …_

Genim Stilinski semblait pressé de venir au monde car il malmena sa mère de contractions de plus en plus fortes dès le lever du soleil, et ce dix jours avant terme. D'abord, Claudia n'y prit pas garde ; tout comme elle, son fils semblait pris d'une énergie débordante le matin et remuait toujours dans tous les sens aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Mais, cette fois, elle perdit les eaux. Le doute n'était plus permis, elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Comme il était convenu, elle appela immédiatement son mari au poste de police et John fut rapidement auprès d'elle pour la conduire à l'hôpital – depuis cette histoire d'attaque d'animal sauvage, le sergent Stilinski avait formellement interdit à sa femme de reprendre la voiture.

Un peu abrutie par la douleur et la peur latente qui enserrait son cœur, Claudia se mit à crier, une fois arrivée au service obstétrique, qu'elle voulait son infirmière Mélissa McCall. Cette dernière n'étant pas sage-femme, on le lui refusa tout d'abord mais elle se mit à crier si fort en menaçant les gens autour d'elle – quels qu'ils soient – qu'on finit par le lui accorder. De son côté, John, toujours en uniforme de police, semblait paralysé par une crise de tétanie ; il avait cessé de bouger dès que sa si charmante et douce épouse avait commencé à menacer d'écorcher tout le monde si Mélissa ne se ramenait pas dare-dare. Il reprit vie dès que l'infirmière et amie fit irruption dans la chambre et que Claudia en pleura de joie et de soulagement.

Et la longue attente commença.

Durant les quatre heures et quelques minutes qu'il lui fallut attendre, Claudia sentit ses craintes revenir au grand galop. La morsure du loup-garou avait mis près de vingt jours à se refermer, et si aujourd'hui elle n'en gardait qu'une belle cicatrice boursoufflée, le souvenir de l'attaque et des crocs pointus perçant sa chair était toujours là. Parfois, elle rêvait encore de l'instant où l'immense bête s'était jetée sur elle, et elle revoyait clairement l'éclat iridescent de ses yeux rouge. Mais elle n'avait pas guéri instantanément de la morsure et ne s'était pas non plus transformée durant la pleine lune de la semaine dernière – la nuit la plus longue et la plus terrible de sa vie tant elle craignit de se métamorphoser en louve – elle n'avait donc pas été contaminée. Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire sa peur. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils à cause de cette morsure ? Et s'il se mettait à hurler et à japper comme un louveteau ? Et s'il avait des crocs, des griffes et le corps recouvert de fourrure ? Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser et demandait sans cesse à Mélissa ou à John de lui serrer la main. Elle avait peur, et se sentait coupable de cette peur.

Genim Stilinski vint au monde à midi zéro trois. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brillait fièrement. Le bébé était beau et vif ; sa peau était bien rose, ses rares cheveux étaient noirs et ses dix doigts si petits et boudinés n'étaient terminés que par des ongles bien ronds. En soi, un petit être humain tout à fait normal. Claudia en rigola de joie. Mais à peine après avoir pris sa première goulée d'air, son fils se mit à pleurer. Il pleura, pleura et pleura si fort et pendant si longtemps que les médecins, inquiets, lui firent trois fois les mêmes examens de peur d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Mais le nouveau-né n'était ni malade ni blessé ; il pleurait, simplement. L'un des médecins affirma que les nouveaux parents avaient hérité d'un beau râleur, mais Claudia préféra dire que son fils aimait entendre le son de sa propre voix. Finalement, le petit garçon babilla, rigola tout seul une bonne quinzaine de minute puis finit par s'endormir. Il dormit si profondément que sa mère cru un instant qu'il avait cessé de respirer, mais non. Son fils vivait et il était tout à fait normal. Epuisé par sa venue au monde, Genim dormait comme seuls les bébés savent le faire.

Alors, fatiguée et rassurée, Claudia s'endormit elle aussi. Mais le rêve qu'elle fit l'emplit de terreur : plutôt que de donner naissance à un beau bébé bien rose, elle mettait un loup noir au monde ; noir aux yeux rouges. A peine sorti de son ventre, son fils se jetait sur les médecins, crocs et griffes sortis, pour les dévorer avant de hurler pour appeler ses congénères. Et elle, vidée de ses forces, ne pouvait que rester allongée à le supplier de ne pas faire ça, et lorsque le visage déformé de son fils se tourna vers elle, elle se réveilla dans un sursaut brusque.

- Oh pardon ! lui dit Mélissa, debout à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tout va bien ?

Claudia cligna des paupières, le souffle court, encore habité par ce terrible rêve. Son amie infirmière lui souriait, un peu inquiète.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau dans un murmure. Tu as l'air effrayé.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, avoua Claudia avant de déglutir.

Elle avait la gorge sèche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, reprit Mélissa, tout s'est très bien passé tu te souviens ?

Claudia tourna la tête vers la droite. A côté de son lit, allongé dans son couffin, son fils dormait. Ses petits poings serrés étaient levés de chaque côté de sa tête et sa bouche minuscule était entrouverte. La jeune maman déglutit de nouveau. Son rêve lui avait semblé si réel.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda Mélissa sans trop élever la voix.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

L'infirmière attrapa un verre en plastique posé sur la table de chevet et s'en fut dans la salle de bain pour le remplir. Claudia en profita pour se hisser sur les coudes, les bras tremblants, et tenter de voir son enfant de plus près. Le bébé était emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse, la tête enfouie sous un bonnet. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas lorsque son amie revint.

Elle attrapa le verre en la remerciant, but une gorgée, le reposa et demanda :

- Je peux le prendre ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Mélissa. Laisses-moi t'aider à t'assoir.

Une fois bien installée, Claudia attendit que l'infirmière sorte le bébé du couffin et lui mette dans les bras. Sitôt sortit de son petit lit chaud et douillet, Genim poussa un cri rauque et indigné, battit des jambes mais cessa de bouger dès qu'il se retrouva dans les bras maternels. La jeune femme sentit le cœur de son enfant battre en rythme avec le sien contre sa poitrine, mais elle était incapable de profiter de ce moment d'allégresse. Son rêve ne la quittait pas. A ses côtés, Mélissa souriait.

- Il est magnifique, dit-elle avec douceur, j'espère que le mien sera tout aussi beau.

- J'en suis sûre, répliqua aussitôt Claudia en levant les yeux sur son amie. C'est pour quand ?

- Dans trois mois. Je prends mon congé maternité la semaine prochaine.

- J'ai eu de la chance que tu sois encore là alors !

- Oui. A ce propos, il faut que j'y retourne, je passais juste voir si tout allait bien. Tu te sens de le garder dans les bras jusqu'à ce que John revienne ? Je lui ai conseillé d'aller manger un bout à la cafeteria, il ne devrait pas tarder à être de retour.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore Mélissa.

- Je t'en prie.

L'infirmière sortit, non sans avoir encore adressé un regard au bébé. Claudia se retrouva seule avec son fils. Les deux femmes, après avoir fait connaissance de cette façon si particulière il y a plus d'un mois, étaient devenues des amies inséparables.

Dès que la porte se referma dans un souffle, Claudia déshabilla fébrilement son enfant. Ce dernier sursauta, grimaça lorsque les doigts froids de sa mère commencèrent à palper son corps, puis poussa un geignement et commença à pleurer. Mais la jeune femme, bien que son cœur se serre à entendre les pleurs de son bébé, continua à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, de ses petites oreilles rondes aux extrémités minuscules de ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre, qu'elle soit vraiment sûre.

Et Genim Stilinski ouvrit les yeux.

Claudia sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et elle poussa un cri. Les pupilles de son fils brillaient d'un jaune d'or unique et brillant, comme de l'or en fusion. Un cri de frayeur se bloqua dans sa gorge et la jeune maman sentit des larmes brûlantes emplir ses yeux.

- Non, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à trembler, non, non non non ….

Elle commença à pleurer, d'abord silencieusement, puis en poussant des gémissements désespérés. Dans ses bras, son fils continuait de la fixer de ses yeux jaunes. De ses yeux de Lycan.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et John entra, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Il semblait épuisé mais heureux. Voyant sa femme réveillée, son fils dans les bras, il se fendit d'un large sourire et lança :

- Tu es réveillée ? Alors comment tu te … Claudia ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

Voyant que sa femme pleurait, il se rua vers elle et se pencha sur le bébé. Le petit, qui avait cessé de pleurer, avait fermé les yeux et était en train de bâiller. Claudia, elle, tentait de se calmer. Son corps encore épuisé était secoué de sanglots et de tremblements.

- Chérie dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? demanda John, affolé. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot tant elle pleurait et tremblait, Claudia tenait son enfant fermement, comme si elle craignait qu'on le lui enlève. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu avait bel et bien les yeux rouges. Mais alors, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas instantanément guéri de la morsure ? Son fils était-il le seul à avoir été contaminé ?

Genim, entendant la voix de son père, rouvrit les yeux. Claudia retint son souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Les pupilles de son fils avaient une magnifique couleur noisette mouchetée d'or, tirant sur le whisky. Une vague de soulagement intense l'envahie et elle sourit, sans s'arrêter de pleurer cependant.

- Chérie ? tenta de nouveau son mari en se penchant davantage sur elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Claudia sourit et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Elle s'inquiétait trop. Ce genre de chose était impossible, si vraiment il y avait eu contamination, elle aurait été la première à ressentir les effets de la lycanthropie. Non, la bête n'avait pas les yeux rouges et l'éclat d'or qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son fils n'était qu'une hallucination ; elle était encore habitée par son rêve et les néons de la chambre l'avaient induite en erreur. Oui. C'était sûrement ça.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et tenta de lui sourire aussi sincèrement qu'elle le put. John resta silencieux et la regarda dans les yeux, encore inquiet quoi que soulagé de ne plus la voir pleurer.

- Tout va bien, lui dit sa femme dans un murmure, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien. Je suis simplement … très heureuse de pouvoir enfin le contempler.

John sourit et regarda son fils. Genim plongea son regard ambré dans le sien et gazouilla comme un bienheureux.

- Oui, déclara le jeune papa, c'est un parfait petit être. Et il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

Avec toute la volonté et la force dont elle était capable, Claudia refoula sa peur et tenta d'ignorer les battements désordonnés et effrayés de son cœur. Elle regarda de nouveau son enfant et caressa du doigt ses joues bien rondes. Le petit bâilla, prêt à se rendormir.

- Il a tes yeux, ajouta John par-dessus son épaule.

Sa femme eut un hoquet. Les larmes brûlantes menacèrent de couler de nouveau mais elle les retint avec détermination. Les nouveaux parents restèrent silencieux et regardèrent mutuellement leur fils s'endormir, formant à eux trois ce parfait tableau de la petite famille heureuse.

Claudia commença dès lors à se dire, silencieusement, une litanie qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de répéter durant les prochaines années :

« _Genim est un être humain. Il ne peut pas en être autrement._ »

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle avait tort.

...

_Cinq ans plus tard, maison Stilinski …_

- Maman ! Veux voir Batman à la télé !

- C'est quoi le mot magique ?

Claudia, debout dans la cuisine, les mains dans la pâte à pain qu'elle s'évertuait à pétrir, coula un regard amusé sur son fils turbulent qui, son doudou de lapin dans la main droite, se grattait énergiquement l'intérieur de la narine gauche de son autre main.

- Retire tes doigts de ton nez, grogna Claudia d'un ton sévère.

- Nan ! renchérit immédiatement le petit garçon. Veux Batman à la télé !

- Le mot magique d'abord.

- Abracadabra !

Genim se mit à sauter sur place en répétant le mot à tue-tête et en lançant à tout-va des sorts invisibles. Claudia rigola. La spontanéité et la fraîcheur de son fils de tout juste cinq ans – à qui le pédiatre venait de diagnostiqué une légère hyperactivité – avait donné un nouveau souffle à sa vie. A présent, elle savait pourquoi elle avait abandonné son destin de chasseur pour John ; toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises, sensées ou non, la conduisait ici. Devant son fils. Un petit garçon si parfait à ses yeux à qui elle avait donné la vie.

- Bon d'accord tu peux allumer la télé, accepta-t-elle en souriant, mais tu ne mets pas trop fort et tu ne cries pas.

- Oui ! hurla Genim en se mettant à courir en cercles concentriques de plus en plus petits dans la cuisine. Oui, oui, oui !

- Gen' s'il te plait, maman t'a demandé de ne pas crier.

Mais l'enfant était bien trop content pour écouter et hurlait aussi fort que le lui permettait ses petits poumons.

- Allez viens lapin ! reprit-il de sa voix haut-perché. On va chercher la Batmobile et on va allumer la télé !

Il souleva sa peluche gris pâle qui, durant un temps, fut blanche et éclatante, et se propulsa de la cuisine jusque dans le salon puis monta les marches comme un bolide vers sa chambre.

- Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! lui cria sa mère.

Un bruit de chute sourd accompagna ses paroles, suivit d'un énergique :

- Même pas mal !

Et les bruits de pas reprirent, raisonnant au rez-de-chaussée comme si un commando d'élite des forces armées s'était invité dans la maison. Claudia soupira, se frotta le front à l'aide de son poignet et grimaça de douleur. Un mal de tête atroce l'aveugla subitement et elle grogna, ferma fort les paupières jusqu'à ce que le mal se dissipe, puis rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était encore mouchetée d'étoiles éclatantes mais la douleur était passée. Elle reprit son pétrissage.

Son fils descendit les escaliers en criant et courant, son doudou dans la main droite, une petit voiture noire dans la main gauche, et se rua dans le salon pour allumer la télé. Les trente minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors furent sporadiquement ponctuées de :

- Ouah ! Hou ! Yaaaaa ! Ha ha ha ha ! Ouais ! Allez, vole lapin !

Puis :

- Maman ma Batmobile a roulé sous le canapé !

Et John Stilinski, sergent de police, rentra chez lui après avoir passé vingt heures au poste.

- C'est moi ! s'annonça-t-il.

- Papa ! s'écria son fils en sautillant sur le canapé. Papa papa papa papa !

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Attrape !

Le doudou vola dans la pièce en un semi arc de cercle parfait pour atterrir sur le nez de John qui pouffa de rire alors que son fils, emporté par son élan, tombait au sol tête la première.

- Même pas mal ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant aussitôt.

- Et si tu venais faire un bisou à ton papa ?

- Attrape-moi d'abord !

Et Genim se mit à courir dans le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine en criant et riant. John, une mallette lourde dans une main, le lapin de son fils dans l'autre, donna un léger coup de pied dans la porte derrière lui pour la refermer. Sa femme passa la tête dans le salon pour lui sourire.

- Tu es là chéri, l'accueillit-elle alors que le petit garçon continuait de courir en zigzag. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

- Ah non ? répliqua son mari dans un rire. Avec le calme qui règne dans cette maison, pourtant, c'est étonnant.

Ils s'embrassèrent. John déposa mallette et doudou sur la table, retira sa veste, et demanda à son épouse :

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Maman ma Batmobile ! s'écria le petit garçon depuis le salon.

- Une minute chéri, lui répondit Claudia avant de se tourner vers son mari. Oui, si tu pouvais sortir le rôti du four ça m'arrangerait j'ai les mains prises.

Cette pâte à pain lui donnait du fil à retordre.

- Maman ?! s'écria de nouveau le petit garçon depuis le salon.

- Gen' maman a dit une minute ! répondit sa mère avant de vaciller.

Elle se rattrapa au bord du plan de travail et ferma les yeux en geignant de douleur. La migraine était revenue et tout se couvrit autour d'elle, même les sons. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une fois le malaise disparu, John la tenait par le bras et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Claudia en lui souriant, je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Encore ces migraines ?

- Oui. J'en ai de plus en plus.

- Ça m'inquiète !

- Mais non voyons. Ce n'est rien. Un peu de fatigue. Il faudrait que j'ai une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Un court silence s'installa avant que John ne demande dans un soupir :

- Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit sa femme dans un sourire, quand tu n'es pas là la nuit il ne dort pas. Il était tellement turbulent et excité aujourd'hui que j'ai préféré ne pas l'emmener à l'école, il allait encore faire du grabuge.

- Tu l'as gardé avec toi toute la journée ?

- Oui.

- Pas étonnant que tu ais mal à la tête alors.

Claudia rit. Une légère odeur de brûlé atteignit ses narines.

- Chéri, le rôti, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je m'en occupe !

John se couvrit les mains des gants de cuisine et sortit le plat du four. Une très bonne odeur lui frappa le visage et il eut un claquement de langue impatient et appréciateur.

- Mais c'est que ça m'a l'air délicieux ! ronronna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu te sois mise à la cuisine.

- Oh si je m'en doute ! renchérit Claudia en humidifiant un peu sa pâte. Avec les dix kilos que tu as pris.

- Seulement huit, chérie.

- Mais oui …

Dans le salon, Batman continuait de donner une bonne leçon au Joker.

- Au fait, et ce corps alors, que vous avec trouvé au milieu de la route ? demanda Claudia.

John avait été retenu toute la nuit dernière et toute la journée au poste de police car un cadavre avait été retrouvé sur la route qui plongeait dans la forêt, à la sortie de la ville.

- Le médecin légiste a bien bossé, répondit John en sortant une bouteille de soda du frigo, selon lui ce genre d'attaque ne peut être provoqué que par un animal sauvage. On a dressé un périmètre de sécurité pour éviter que ça se reproduise.

Claudia sentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, bien malgré elle, elle se souvint de cette nuit où elle avait elle-même été attaquée par une bête sauvage. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou.

Avec les années, ses craintes avaient fini par disparaître. Ce lycan n'était pas un alpha, auquel cas elle et son fils auraient développé des aptitudes extraordinaires, hors ça n'était pas le cas. Genim grandissait normalement comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Elle avait eu peur pour son fils mais c'était fini désormais. Son fils était comme les autres. Son fils était humain, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et son fils était bien calme, depuis une dizaine de minute.

- Gen' ? appela-t-elle d'une voix forte. Gen' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aucune réponse.

- Genim Stilinski ce n'est pas le moment, reprit Claudia en passant la tête dans le salon, ne commence pas à jouer à cache-cache on va bientôt man …

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter et tomber au fond de son ventre. Là, devant elle, le salon était vide et la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte.

- John, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche avant de s'écrier : c'est pas vrai John tu n'as pas fermé la porte !

- Quoi ?! renchérit son mari, interloqué. Mais si je l'ai fermé ! Il a dû la rouvrir !

Il suivit sa femme dans le salon et se figea. Effectivement, la porte béait et la nuit recouvrait l'extérieur, plus dense que jamais. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir donné un coup de pied pour fermer derrière lui, mais n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu claquer.

- Il est trop petit il ne peut pas atteindre la poignée ! s'écria Claudia avec colère.

Elle surgit hors de chez elle, les doigts recouverts de pâtes gluante. Son cœur affolé tambourinait dans sa poitrine serrée et son ventre se tordait. Le petit jardin devant la maison était vide, de même que la rue devant le portail.

- Mais c'est pas vrai John ! s'écria-t-elle totalement affolée.

- Attends paniques pas, répliqua son mari en la saisissant doucement par les épaules, calmes-toi, avec les petites jambes qu'il a il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

La respiration saccadée, Claudia tentait de refouler sa peur et de penser rationnellement. John avait raison, Genim était encore petit et même s'il aimait courir, il ne s'était sans doute pas trop éloigné.

- Gen' ?! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte et aigüe. Genim Stilinski reviens ici tout de suite !

Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit.

- Je vais chercher des lampes-torches, lança John avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Restée sur le pallier, Claudia dressa l'oreille, le souffle encore court. Puis il y eut ce hurlement. Rauque, grave et incroyablement proche. Un hurlement à la fois humain et animal qui lui glaça le sang et fit remonter, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce frisson de terreur qu'elle connaissait si bien. C'était un cri de ralliement lycan.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi justement le soir où son fils avait décidé de faire de l'exploration nocturne seul ? Après l'attaque dont elle s'était sortie vivante il y a cinq ans, elle n'avait plus recroisé la route d'un loup-garou ; Beacon Hills était redevenue cette petite ville tranquille qu'elle appréciait – très peu de lycans étaient répertoriés ici, à l'ouest des Etats-Unis, car ils préféraient le climat humide et couvert du nord-est. Mais ils étaient de retour, et s'ils poussaient ce hurlement, c'est qu'ils devaient être plusieurs.

Sans attendre le retour de son mari, Claudia s'élança. Elle traversa le petit jardin, passa le portail et couru dans la rue en direction du cri. Oui, il était très proche. Trop proche. Elle jeta un regard inquiet au ciel et vit le croissant de lune au-dessus d'elle, net et bien dessiné. Par chance, elle n'était pas pleine et ronde ce soir, mais même sans cela les loup-garous restaient dangereux.

Son cœur se souleva. Devant elle, il y avait ce petit parc boisé que Genim affectionnait tant – lui et Scott, le fils de Mélissa, adoraient venir y jouer. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait, poussée par son instinct maternel, elle entendit un éclat de rire enfantin et accéléra le pas. Son fils était là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Soulagée, elle pénétra dans le parc. Stoppa brutalement sa course, les yeux écarquillés. Et regretta amèrement de n'avoir emporté avec elle aucune arme.

- Maman ! l'accueillit son fils avec joie. Regarde, j'ai trouvé un chien ! Je peux le garder ?

Le chien en question leva sur Claudia des yeux dorés et grogna méchamment. Ce n'était pas un chien bien sûr, mais un loup-garou ; jeune – environ treize ans – seule la luminescence de ses yeux jaunes, ses incisives agrandies et ses oreilles légèrement pointues disaient qu'il appartenait à la race des lycans. Sinon, il était humain ; son visage était encore enfantin, rien qu'un peu, alors que les muscles de son corps tendaient déjà vers quelque chose de plus adulte. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs et le teint basané. Ses traits et son expression lui rappelèrent quelque chose mais, en ce moment, la mère qu'elle était ne voyait que le danger que courrait son fils.

- Genim vient ici immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Nan ! répliqua aussitôt son fils en s'accrochant au blouson de son nouvel ami. Je reste avec mon chien, c'est mon chien !

- Genim tu obéis et tu viens ici !

Le ton était monté. Elle devenait agressive. Le jeune loup le sentit car il se tassa sur lui-même, genoux en terre, et grogna en montrant les crocs. Genim, tout heureux, poussa un rire innocent et s'engouffra entre les bras de son « chien » pour se blottir contre son torse tout en disant à sa mère :

- Je veux le garder !

Le lycan ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il gardait le garçon contre lui dans une attitude protectrice étonnante qui surprit Claudia. La petite partie analytique de son cerveau se remit en branle et elle réalisa alors que Genim, depuis le début, semblait convaincu que l'adolescent auquel il s'agrippait était un chien.

Ses craintes, qu'elle pensait avoir étouffées, revinrent au grand galop. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son fils pour qu'il s'imagine en ce moment se retrouver auprès d'un chien ?! Alors que la panique faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, elle fit un pas en avant, bien décidée à sauver son enfant. Le jeune lycan grogna et se transforma plus encore : des griffes noires apparurent au bout de ses doigts.

- Méchant chien ! lança le petit garçon. Tu grognes pas sur ma maman !

Le hurlement que Claudia avait entendu un peu plus tôt se fit entendre de nouveau et le jeune loup se redressa. Il cessa de grogner et ne quitta pas Claudia des yeux mais toute son attention semblait désormais tournée vers ce cri de ralliement qui semblait toujours aussi proche.

La voix de John retentit au même moment :

- Claudia ! Claudia !

Un faisceau de lumière encore faible indiqua son arrivée et le loup-garou se hérissa instantanément. Puis, sans que rien dans sa posture ne l'indique, il bondit dans un grognement et disparu dans les bois qui entouraient le parc.

Genim poussa un cri de surprise, tangua et tomba sur les fesses avant de se mettre à pleurer. Immédiatement, sa mère fut sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, soulagée.

- Mon chien ! pleurait le petit garçon en tentant de se dégager. Mon chien !

John pénétra dans le parc à son tour.

- Il est blessé ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

Claudia ne répondit pas. Trop soulagée de tenir son fils contre elle. Trop effrayée, aussi, de comprendre.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, maison Stilinski …_

- Mais j'suis pas fatigué …

- Tu ne discutes pas et tu te mets au lit, répliqua Claudia face à la supplique de son fils, tu as fais assez de bêtise pour ce soir.

Dans une moue triste, Genim obéit et grimpa sur son lit. Il portait son pyjama deux pièces Batman et Robin et serrait son lapin en peluche contre lui.

Ses parents avaient eu du mal à arrêter ses pleurs et il avait à peine mangé, ne cessant pas de réclamer son chien. Mais il était éreinté, cela se voyait dans ses petits yeux bouffis de fatigue, et Claudia était toujours en colère et inquiète contre lui.

Mais voyant sa petite mine adorable, elle poussa un soupir et le borda avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

- On pourra chercher mon chien demain ? demanda le petit garçon en geignant.

- Gen' … ce n'était pas un chien, mon cœur.

- Bah si.

- Non mon chéri. Tu as bien vu qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un chien.

- Il sentait comme un chien.

Claudia se sentit trembler.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Il sentait comme un chien, répéta son fils, on le cherchera demain ?

Ses petits yeux ambrés étaient pleins d'espoir. Claudia sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et se redressa.

- Dors mon chéri.

Genim ne répondit pas mais se tassa dans son lit. Claudia, sans faire de bruit, sortit de la chambre mais ne ferma pas la porte – son fils n'arrivait pas à dormir s'il faisait trop noir et il paniquait facilement dans les endroits clos.

Elle marcha dans le couloir, passa devant la salle de bain où John prenait sa douche et entra dans leur chambre. Elle laissa là aussi la porte entrebâillée, attrapa le combiné du téléphone sur sa table de chevet, s'assit face à la porte pour garder un œil dessus – elle ne voulait pas que John, fouineur par nature, entende sa conversation – et tapa les chiffres du numéro qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur. Elle n'imaginait pas en avoir de nouveau besoin un jour.

Il y eut trois ou quatre sonneries, durant lesquelles elle sentit monter en elle la peur, les larmes et la colère, avant qu'un homme ne décroche.

- Claudia ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui. C'est moi.

- Si je m'attendais ! Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que jamais plus tu n'appellerais à ce numéro ? Tu avais l'air bien sûr de toi en nous quittant il y a sept ans.

Claudia ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Cette voix rauque, autoritaire et bienveillante à la fois, lui avait toujours fait un peu peur mais elle était soulagée, aujourd'hui, de l'entendre de nouveau.

- Il y a sept ans, reprit-elle d'une voix dure, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai peur qu'une famille de loup-garou se soit installée ici, à Beacon Hills.

- C'est gentil à toi de me prévenir mais ce n'est pas notre territoire de chasse et tu le sais bien. Je peux te mettre en relation avec …

Claudia ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains. Les choses allaient changer après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle le savait, mais elle le devait. Son fils courait trop de danger ici, et elle était prête à tout pour le protéger des lycans.

- Gérard, lança-t-elle avec fermeté, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agit de la famille Hale.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Gérard Argent digérait ce que son ex-meilleur élément venait de lui dire.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il gravement.

- Non, répondit Claudia en rouvrant les yeux, assaillie par une nouvelle migraine. Enfin, plus ou moins. Il y a de forte chance pour que celui que j'ai croisé soit un jeune mâle Hale et …

- Claudia pour ce genre d'information tu dois être à cent pourcent certaine ! Je ne peux pas déplacer tous mes chasseurs ici pour rien.

- Il s'en est pris à mon fils, Gérard.

Nouveau silence. Le vieil homme, père et grand-père, avait retenu son souffle, inquiet.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il n'a rien. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

- Je comprends. Nous serons là dans deux jours.

- Merci Gérard, merci beaucoup.

Son ancien mentor raccrocha sans rien dire de plus. Elle l'imaginait déjà donner des ordres et préparer le départ de sa vingtaine d'hommes. La famille Argent était la plus illustre de tous les clans familiaux chasseurs de loup-garou ; elle avait découvert ce métier avec eux, avait tout appris avec eux, et les considérait comme sa seconde famille, elle qui avait perdu ses parents très jeune. Tous les membres de la famille Argent étaient des chasseurs efficaces et sérieux, qui respectaient tous un code de conduite stricte. Elle avait confiance en eux. Ils protègeraient son fils, tout comme ils pouvaient le détruire.

Claudia savait que Gérard ne devait absolument pas découvrir que Genim possédait des aptitudes lycan, même minimes, sinon il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer à la première occasion, au premier faux-pas de sa part.

Lentement, elle reposa le combiné du téléphone et s'immobilisa, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son fils avait des aptitudes lycans, c'était indéniable. Faible et presque inexistantes, mais elles étaient bien là. Donc le loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué il y a cinq ans était bien un alpha. Mais pourquoi elle-même n'avait-elle pas été infectée ? Une violente migraine lui fit fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John entra dans la chambre, une serviette de bain autour de la taille, et lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Il s'est endormi ?

- Je l'espère, lui répondit sa femme, allongée dans leur lit.

- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit ?

- Non.

- On pourrait peut-être lui offrir un chien ? Après tout, il aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer comme ça, non ?

Claudia sentit un frisson de crainte la faire trembler. Quels que soient les aptitudes de son fils, elles seraient forcément exacerbées au contact de n'importe quelle race canine, chien ou loup, et il était hors de question que John sache un jour la vérité.

- Mauvaise idée, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Pourquoi ? renchérit son mari, étonné.

- Je … suis allergique. Je ne supporte pas le poil de chien.

Léger silence. John fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait flairé le mensonge, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de dire simplement :

- Ah.

Claudia se tourna sur le côté, sentant en elle monter la honte. Elle mentait à son mari, mais elle n'avait pas le choix ; John ne devait pas savoir que son fils était moitié humain, moitié loup-garou. Jamais.

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Beacon Hills, terrasse d'un café …_

- C'est un magnifique petit garçon, déclara le vieil homme dans un sourire paternel. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Cinq ans, répondit Claudia, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir tant c'est allé vite !

- Moi j'suis Batman et toi t'es l'affreux Pingouin ! s'écria Genim en pointant sur Gérard Argent un petit doigt satisfait.

- Gen' ! le rabroua sa mère.

Mais le chasseur, dont le visage était auréolé d'une masse de cheveux gris lumineux, rigola de bon cœur pour la plus grande satisfaction de Genim Stilinski.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Claudia d'un air contrit, il est un peu turbulent.

- Il est plein de vitalité. Sa rencontre avec le fils Hale n'a pas l'air de l'avoir traumatisé.

- En réalité il ne s'est rien passé … j'ai peut-être paniqué pour rien …

- Non, tu as eu bien fait de nous prévenir.

- Alors il s'agit bien de la famille Hale ?

- Oui. Nous avons la confirmation, j'ai reconnu Talia Hale, la chef de meute. Ils n'étaient pas revenus dans ce coin-là depuis des années, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent s'y installer. Nous allons les garder à l'œil.

Claudia sourit pour le remercier et plongea son regard brun dans sa tasse de café. A ses côté, son fils engloutissait ses muffins à la banane avec la voracité qui sied à un enfant de son âge, balançant sous la table ses petites jambes dynamiques. Durant les deux ou trois jours qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec un loup-garou, il n'avait eu de cesse de réclamer son chien, allant jusqu'à se rouler par terre, en pleine crise de nerf. Et puis, pour une raison inconnue, ça lui était passé comme ça lui était venu : soudainement. A présent, Genim chantonnait en mangeant, regardant autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés, attentifs à tout ce qui l'entourait. Son attention passait d'une chose à une autre avec une extrême rapidité mais il semblait capable de voir et de comprendre énormément de chose.

- Bien évidemment, reprit Gérard de sa voix grave et agréable, nous ne ferons rien tant que nous n'avons pas la confirmation qu'ils sont dangereux.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Claudia.

Respecter le code.

- Claudia, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. Tu peux continuer à travailler pour nous, tu as toujours ta place au sein de l'équipe et tu le sais ! Il suffirait que tu avoues tout à John !

- Non. Je suis désolée Gérard, surtout au regard de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive … dans la peur.

- Bien. Je comprends. Comme tu voudras. Je te laisse, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Je te recontacte si ça bouge du côté des Hale.

- Merci beaucoup.

Dans un sourire, le vieil homme se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de Genim qui éclata de rire, et s'en fut. Claudia le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche souple et puissante, rassurée. Avec les Argent dans le coin, les Hale allaient se tenir tranquille.

Gérard tourna à l'angle de la rue. Son sourire avait disparu. Toute sa gentillesse s'était envolée.

- Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda une voix sur sa gauche.

Son fils, Chris Argent, resté non loin pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin, s'approcha de lui et calqua ses pas sur les siens. Les deux hommes avancèrent dans la rue en silence avant que le plus vieux ne réponde :

- Elle s'est transformée en mégère apprivoisée et elle semble heureuse de cette vie ! Et tout ça pour un homme ennuyeux et un gamin qui m'a tout l'air d'être le dernier des abrutis.

- Mais …

- Si seulement je ne t'avais pas écouté ! J'aurais dû éloigner ce John d'elle dès que j'ai vu qu'ils se plaisaient !

- Elle est heureuse maintenant, et elle a une famille. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.

- Nous étions sa famille. Et elle est partie. Je ne pardonnerais jamais à ce foutu gosse !

Chris, les sourcils froncés, s'arrêta et regarda son père s'éloigner. De qui avait-il parlé ? De John Stilinski, ou de son fils ?

De son côté, Claudia tentait de se convaincre de se lever de sa chaise, d'empêcher son garçon de se goinfrer de muffins frais et de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait bien. La terrasse pleine de chaises et de tables n'était pas encombrée de monde, il ne faisait pas trop chaud mais le soleil brillait et elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le regard dans le lointain, retint l'air dans ses poumons quelques secondes et laissa le tout s'échapper. Ses épaules, tendues depuis des jours, se relâchèrent enfin.

Genim poussa soudainement une grande acclamation, tout joyeux, tapa dans ses mains et s'écria :

- Mon chien !

Immédiatement, Claudia se tendit de nouveau.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, alerte et prête à réagir en cas de danger. Talia Hale, la plus puissante des alphas de cette partie des Etats-Unis, la fixait en souriant. Claudia déglutit.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix dure, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Maman ! Là-bas, c'est mon chien ! s'écria Genim en tentant de descendre de sa chaise.

Sa mère l'en empêcha de justesse et risqua un regard quelques mètres derrière la louve qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. Un homme était entouré d'enfant, deux filles et un jeune homme. C'était lui. C'était cet adolescent que Claudia avait croisé dans le parc, en pleine nuit, quelques jours plus tôt. C'était à lui que son fils s'était accroché.

Elle leva les yeux vers Talia et dit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Allez-vous-en.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, répondit l'alpha avec douceur.

Dans les bras de sa mère, Genim se tortilla en geignant pour tenter de se dégager. Mais elle le tint fermement contre elle. Il réclama son chien à tout-va, sur le point de pleurer. Les yeux de Talia Hale glissèrent alors sur lui et Claudia sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son échine.

- Ne vous en faites pas, reprit la louve, je suis … nous sommes intrigués par ce petit garçon.

Genim cessa soudain de gigoter et leva sur l'étrangère un regard ambré pailleté d'or. Il sourit.

- Maman, dit-il d'une voix timide, elle sent bon la dame.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Claudia sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et elle referma ses bras autour de son fils, qui continuait de sourire à Talia Hale.

- Je suis désolée si mon fils vous a fait peur, reprit cette dernière, Derek est un peu sauvage mais il n'est pas méchant.

- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de mon enfant ! répliqua Claudia avec colère. Je vous l'interdit !

- Ecoutez, ne craignez rien. Nous ne lui ferons rien. Simplement … il a l'odeur d'un loup …

Claudia sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et retint un hoquet. Alors elle ne s'était pas trompée, son fils avait bien été contaminé. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et tenta d'une voix mal assurée :

- Non … c'est impossible … il ne peut pas !

- Il n'est pas un loup-garou si telle est votre crainte, la rassura Talia, c'est pour ça qu'il nous intrigue. Il n'est ni tout à fait lycan, ni tout à fait humain, c'est … la première fois que je vois une telle chose.

La terreur envahit l'esprit de Claudia Stilinski et, vivement, elle se leva de sa chaise pour faire face à son ennemie. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux mâles Hale, le père et le fils, se tendre en réponse, prêts à intervenir.

- Ne vous approchez plus de lui, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, jamais !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut sans jeter un regard en arrière. Genim, quant à lui, se tordit le cou pour adresser un grand sourire à la louve par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

...

_Quatre ans plus tard, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital …_

- Tu n'es pas un loup … tu n'es pas un loup …

Claudia rigola, serrant dans sa main faible les doigts de son fils. Ce dernier, figé et silencieux, ne pouvait que regarder sa mère délirer et rigoler seule. Elle était en train de mourir, il le savait ; il avait peut-être neuf ans, et son père n'en parlait peut-être jamais, mais il n'était pas idiot. Sa mère allait mourir.

Il ne se souvenait pas du nom de la maladie, c'était un peu trop long pour lui, mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec une dégénérescence du cerveau. Lorsqu'elle avait été diagnostiquée, Claudia Stilinski délirait déjà beaucoup, racontant tout autour d'elle que ses mots de tête et sa maladie avaient été provoqués par la morsure d'un loup-garou. Elle avait rapidement été placée à l'hôpital mais il était déjà trop tard. Aucun remède ne pouvait la sauver ; la perte des neurones étaient irréversible et entraînait, finalement, la mort.

Claudia tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux cernés de noir mais son sourire n'avait rien perdu de la joie un peu folle et enfantine qui s'était collée à elle depuis plus d'un an.

- Tu n'es pas un loup, lui murmura-t-elle en serrant plus fort sa petite main dans la sienne, tu ne l'es pas ! L'aconit ne t'a rien fait, je t'en ai donné pourtant !

Et elle rit. Genim sentit des larmes traitresses rouler sur ses joues de petit garçon mais il retint les sanglots qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne pleurerait pas. Son père pleurait déjà beaucoup, il fallait qu'il soit fort pour son père. Encore une fois, Claudia lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

- Ne t'en fais pas, les Hale ne te feront plus rien. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ce Derek tourner autour de la maison en reniflant alors j'ai demandé à Kate de s'occuper d'eux.

Genim ne comprenait rien. Il ne connaissait ni de Hale, ni de Derek, et encore moins de Kate, mais ne s'attardait pas sur les paroles de sa mère. Elle délirait. C'est ce que les infirmières et son père ne cessaient de lui répéter, alors il ne croyait rien des confidences de sa mère.

- Maman, gémit-il néanmoins avec tristesse.

- Oh mon chéri ! Tu peux avoir confiance en elle, reprit Claudia dans un sourire complètement fou. Kate fera ce que je lui ai demandé, elle me doit bien cette faveur. Elle est très gentille tu sais. C'était un peu comme ma petite sœur … j'aurais aimé que tu les connaisses tous ! Tu aurais pu devenir chasseur toi aussi. Ça t'aurait plu de chasser ?

Pour ne pas contrarier sa mère, Genim acquiesça faiblement, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était rester auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible.

- Oui, reprit sa mère alors que ses yeux partaient dans le vague, oui tu serais devenu un chasseur … et Kate serait devenue ta petite sœur à toi aussi !

N'y tenant plus, Genim éclata en sanglot alors que sa mère lui souriait, les yeux fixant le mur derrière lui, ne cessant plus de répéter « petite sœur, petite sœur, petite sœur ». Voyant cela, Mélissa McCall, la mère de son meilleur ami Scotty, le fit sortir de la chambre en le soulevant. Elle le sera fort dans ses bras et caressa le haut de la tête, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se calmer.

Avant que l'infirmière ne referme la porte de la chambre, Claudia lui cria :

- Tu n'es pas un loup !

Elle mourut cinq jours plus tard, sur son lit d'hôpital. Selon ce qu'en dirent les médecins, elle cessa tout simplement de respirer dans son sommeil, et partit sans souffrir.

...

Un an plus tard, presque jours pour jours, la maison des Hale fut ravagée par les flammes. Il n'y eut que deux survivants : Laura et Derek Hale.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure qu'il est chez vous) Voici ma toute première fic Teen Wolf et parce que je suis nouvelle dans cet univers, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque et faire un OS.

Mais pourquoi donc avoir choisi Claudia Stilinski pour une première fois me direz-vous ? Bah, parce que j'adore le personnage. Certes on ne la connait pas, certes elle est morte bien longtemps avant le début de la série et certes on ne l'a jamais vu, pas même durant un flash-back, mais je l'adore. Sans elle, après tout, on n'aurait pas de Stiles !

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en tentant de répondre à de nombreuses questions : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver Kate pour exterminer la famille Hale ? (oui, elle était dingue, mais ça n'excuse pas tout XD ) Qui était Claudia ? Et si elle cachait un secret ? Et si Stiles n'était pas le simple petit humain faible et agaçant que tout le monde croit ? Oui bon, je sais, je suis un peu partie en live ... puis, comme je suis fan-fan-fan-fan-fan du Sterek bah j'en ai mis un peu =)

Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un premier chapitre d'une mini-série, les deux autres OS s'appelleront sans doute "Le secret de Derek" et "Le secret de Stiles" =) Ouais, j'aime pas trop me compliquer la vie XD

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ou pas, selon votre envie =) (en précisant s'il vous plait si j'ai ma place dans l'univers Teen Wolf ^^)

Merci d'avance et à bientôt !


End file.
